


Animal

by fencecollapsed



Series: Half-Infected Paul: Smut Edition [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: Emma gets a little surprise insight into how Paul sees himself when he starts singing while they're intimate.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Half-Infected Paul: Smut Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825015
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I can write smut too
> 
> Song is Animal by The Cab

Emma is used to Paul letting up on his restraint a little when they get heated. She's used to the way he hums, the odd loving lyric in her ear, sometimes a passioned note or two. She gets it - Paul's musical urges come out the most when he feels strongly, and being intimate with her is no exception.

He's never gone full musical number in bed before, though, so when he's kissing her neck and his movement becomes more rhythmic, Emma feels her heart nearly stop when he begins to sing. Simultaneously his hands slip under her shirt - he moves like he doesn't realize he's doing it.

_ "Baby girl I'm not quite human, and I'm not quite a machine, so I guess that leaves you staring at something that's somewhere in between." _

His voice is husky and Emma can almost feel the song's rhythm in the way he touches her. It's a sex song, she realizes, and despite her initial shock Paul's rough affections combined with his admittedly hot voice help her get into it quickly. She can't hear what he can but she tries to match the rhythm, tipping her head back as he unbuttons her blouse.

_ "Yeah, I'm another hungry lover, but I was made a different breed." _

Emma shrugs off her blouse and hurries to unfasten her bra while Paul nuzzles into her neck, pricking her warm skin with cool, rough kisses.

_ "I can shake you, but then I'll break you, and baby sweat is guaranteed." _

"Holy shit."

Okay, perhaps against her better judgement Emma is very much into this. She frantically pulls off her jeans while Paul works his belt, and once they're both bare she lets him press her down on the bed. He works his way down her torso and over her curves until she's shivering with anticipation.

_ "I wish I could give you my love and my soul, but inside my chest there is nobody home." _

For a moment Emma questions the implications of that line, but then Paul is touching her and she can no longer think straight. His fingers slide inside her with a rhythm that translates indefinitely. Emma rolls her hips into it, letting out a moan.

_ "My heart may be missing but my hands will make up for it. Don't think this is innocent, I'll sink my teeth right into it." _

Paul emphasizes the last line with a sharp bite to Emma's inner thigh and she gasps. He pulls his fingers out and crawls back up the mattress, keeping low so she can capture his lips when he reaches her. She looks up at him with a brow raised, silently asking if he's going to get on with it. He just grins, his eyes shining.

_ "My eyes and my mouth agree you'll be coming home with me, 'cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know… I'm an animal, animal, I'm just an animal, animal," _

He's practically growling, returned to sharing the rhythm with Emma through touch. She can imagine heavy drums from the way he pushes inside her. She presses her head back with a choked off moan and wraps her arms around him, drawing her nails down his back as he thrusts deeper.

His rough, searing kisses against her skin give Emma the impression of an electric guitar. A rough song for fittingly rough sex. Emma's vision is already sparkling with stars - Paul doesn't typically get this rough without prompting, but when he does she can't get enough. She arches towards him, her nails leaving a clean row of white lines down his back.

"God, Paul, where did -  _ shit _ \- where did this come from?"

Paul hums low, kissing beneath her ear.

_ "Girl you locked the door behind you when you walked into my room, and your eyes have got me thinking that maybe there's a different side of you."  _ He responds to Emma's low laugh by planting a love bite at her collar, earning another row of scratch marks.  _ "'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching, so I wonder could it be that when your clothes fall to your feet you could be an animal like me." _

Emma can't help marvelling at how good his voice sounds when he should be breathless, though she'd normally be unsettled. She guides him to kiss her.

"Fuck, I love you," she mumbles.

Paul looks down at her, bright eyes noticeably softening.

_ "I wish I could give you my love and my soul, but inside my chest there is nobody home." _

There's that line again.

It makes Emma feel a little weird - suddenly the song isn't quite as hot anymore. But Paul kissing her and touching her and fucking her just the way she likes remains  _ extremely _ hot. She's nearing the edge and she still can't quite think straight with him on top of her, so she threads her fingers into his hair and guides him into her neck.

He grasps one of her breasts, hardening her nipple, the extra stimulation helping her along.

_ "My heart may be missing but my hands will make up for it. Don't think this is innocent, I'll sink my teeth right into it." _

The lyrics are starting to sink in in a different way. Guilt weighs in Emma's stomach - he's openly dehumanizing himself and it was turning her on. She reaches up to touch his face softly.

"Paul,"

He stops, concern washing over his face. "Are you okay? Should I stop?"

His voice is shaky, pulled from the song. Emma feels even guiltier - he's done nothing wrong and here she is worrying him. She draws her thumb over his cheek and smiles gently.

"No, I was just gonna say I love you." She pulls him down to kiss him. "And I'm really close."

Paul smiles softly and kisses her again. He gives a slow, smooth thrust and Emma sighs, tipping her head back. It takes a moment for Paul to return to his rhythm, but it feels just as good.

_ "My eyes and my mouth agree you'll be coming home with me, 'cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know…" _

Emma's hands ball into clawed fists against Paul's back as she approaches her release, a moan bubbling in her throat. Paul senses it and rams into her harder.

_ "I'm an animal, animal, I'm just an animal, animal," _

Emma's orgasm crashes over her. She arches up, crying out his name. When she falls back Paul pulls out and finishes himself off, singing hers under his breath.

After a moment he falls back on the bed beside her with a huff and she promptly cuddles up to him. He kisses her hair.

"You were really feeling it tonight, huh?" Emma says, resting her chin on his scarred chest.

Paul laughs sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry."

"Nah, don't be. It kinda worked for me."

"I noticed."

Emma swats his chest playfully. "Can it."

Paul kisses her again. She lays her head on his chest and lets him play with her hair. Settling into contentment, she starts to reflect on his lyrics again. The guilt weighs back into her stomach.

"You know I don't think of you like that, right?" She asks softly.

"What?"

"I don't think you're an animal, or… any less human."

"...I  _ am  _ less human. I'm medically classified as only half human, maybe not even."

"You know what I mean, Paul. You're the fun, sexy kind of animal  _ sometimes,  _ but you're still a person. You're not heartless, I know you love me."

"Em,"

"You can't just sing shit like that and expect me to ignore it, man, I know those are your real thoughts. I don't like that that's how you see yourself."

Paul doesn't answer, but Emma feels him sigh. His fingers comb absentmindedly through her hair. She lifts herself to face him.

"Your love isn't any less real to me, Paul. Just because your heart beats slowly doesn't mean it's not there."

Paul sniffs. He wipes his eye with the back of his hand. Emma touches his cheek softly.

"If you don't believe it that's okay, but I do."

"Okay."

Emma leans down to kiss him. She tucks her head into his shoulder and nestles closer. Paul wraps his arms around her.

"I do love you, Em."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've never posted something like this before so I hope it doesn't suck lmao


End file.
